The Story of Marilyn Sparrow
by Phantasmagor1a
Summary: A dedication to the greatest shock rocker alive or dead, and my idol, Marilyn Manson.
1. Scene 1

_The scene opens showing a bedroom. A girl, Marilyn Sparrow, dressed in black pajamas is sitting at her table, writing in a black book. It's her diary. She does not have crazy "Goth" makeup or hair, but it's apparent she's dark and gloomy, There is a simple bed, drawer, dresser, and a small window at the side but the walls stand out the most because they are covered with posters of many bands. Three posters stand out the most and are at the forefront. They are of Marilyn Manson. Her voice plays overhead as she writes._

Marilyn: Dear Diary. School was good as always, sometimes I wonder how someone like me can have that many friends but I do. But it could've been better. The teacher asked us what music we liked and I said "Marilyn Manson". Then my classmates started making fun of him and called him weird and all for a good five minutes. I know they don't mean it because they're my friends but I was hurt. I waited until class was over and then I ran to the bathroom and cried.

_Marilyn stops writing and looks at the poster on the wall. She closes the book and walks to her bed. The lights dim as she lies down on her bed, facing the audience. Suddenly a spotlight shines on her and a deep storyteller's voice speaks overhead._

Storyteller: Marilyn Sparrow was a girl. She liked dark things. Dark clothes, and dark books, and dark shoes and dark animals, but the thing she liked that was the darkest of all, was Marilyn Manson.

_Marilyn sits upright on the bed, shocked and confused at hearing the storyteller's voice. She turns around, looking for the source of the voice. The storyteller continues._

Storyteller: When her best friend Nicole was murdered, she listened to Marilyn Manson every day. His music took away her pain. She had her friends, and her family, but it was Marilyn Manson she looked up to the most. She only wished that Marilyn Manson knew.

_Marilyn's shoulders slump at the sound of her best friend and she lied back down on the bed, turning the other way to sleep. The storyteller's voice fades and the lights black out completely. A ten second pause and they come back on again. The sounds of birds whistling can be heard. Marilyn wakes up, annoyed. She storms to the window and shuts the blinds on her window quickly. The sound of birds stop and the lights dim a little when she shuts the blinds. Her mother, Mrs. Sparrow comes in with her breakfast and the newspaper. She turns and sees Marilyn Manson's poster on the wall._

Mrs. Sparrow: He's a freak of nature, Marilyn.

Marilyn: So am I, and you remind me of that every morning.

_Mrs. Sparrow shakes her head._

Mrs. Sparrow: Take those down before the exorcist comes tomorrow. I think we have ghosts in the kitchen.

_Mrs. Sparrow shakes her head and walks out, leaving Marilyn in the room. Marilyn takes a bite of her toast. The storyteller's voice plays overhead again. She stops halfway through biting her toast and rolls her eyes when she hears the voice, unfolding her newspaper._

Storyteller: Marilyn's mother did not like Marilyn Manson. Marilyn unfolded her newspaper and read the news like she did every Saturday morning. What's this? Marilyn Manson is on the front page?

_Marilyn scans the front page in shock, she throws it down on the floor and slides off her chair, on the floor beside it. The glass of milk she has for her breakfast spills on top of her head and she's crying really badly._

Storyteller: The headline was "Shock Rocker Kills Ex-wife's Boyfriend". Marilyn Manson has finally done the unthinkable, he's killed someone. Marilyn won't have it. Someone had killed her best friend and she knows how Dita must feel. How could Marilyn Manson do that?

_Marilyn throws her glass at the side of her room and yells at the voice._

Marilyn: SHUT UP!

_Marilyn stands up and rushes to the Marilyn Manson posters on the wall. She tears them off and throws them on the floor, falling beside them and ripping them up into pieces. She grabs all her Marilyn Manson CDs as well and breaks them, throwing the cases everywhere. She sits among the mess, crying. Mrs. Sparrow comes back in talking as she opens the door._

Mrs. Sparrow: What was all the noise, Marilyn?

_Mrs. Sparrow stops short and looks at Marilyn, exclaiming._

Mrs. Sparrow: Marilyn, you didn't have to do that. If you didn't want to take them down you could have just told me.

_Mrs. Sparrow crouches beside Marilyn and picks up the pieces. Marilyn continues crying and helps her. They both leave the stage through the door carrying the remains of Marilyn's Marilyn Manson collection. Marilyn comes back in a different pair of black pajamas, clean. She lies down on the . The storyteller's voice comes back on but Marilyn ignores him._

Storyteller: Marilyn would never listen to The Golden Age of Grotesque again. She wasn't a Disposable Teen anymore, or one of The Beautiful People, or a member of the The Nobodies. She didn't want to be in the mOBSCENE, or buy another pair of Heart-Shaped Glasses. Never will she have anymore Sweet Dreams because she thought, "Rock is Dead". Or at least, Marilyn Manson was to her.

_The lights black out and turn back on. Marilyn is sleeping. Sylvia comes in is wearing different clothes. She walks towards Marilyn and shakes her gently._

Sylvia: Time to wake up. You have school today.

_Marilyn gets up and rubs her eyes. She nods and picks up her towel, going out of her room. Sylvia goes out behind her. Marilyn comes back after a while, wearing her school uniform and picks up her backpack, leaving again. The lights dim and the scene ends._


	2. Scene 2

_The scene opens, its the family dining room. Marilyn Sparrow's mother and father are sitting facing one another with their sides facing the audience, and are talking seriously. While they are doing that Mrs. Sparrow is cutting roses for a vase on the dining table, and Mr. Axel is drinking coffee and reading the paper. The continue with what they do and don't realize anything as the storyteller's voice comes on as only Marilyn can hear the voice._

Storyteller: Marilyn's parents hated Marilyn Manson, and thought he was a disgrace to music, not that they even knew much about music. Marilyn's father listened to old records and Marilyn's mother couldn't care less about sounds.

_The storyteller's voice stops and Marilyn's parents start talking to each other._

Mrs. Sparrow: She took everything down, the posters, and we threw away all the CDs.

Mr. Sparrow: All the CDs?

Mrs. Sparrow: Every single one of them, and I think it was about time she did. No daughter of mine will be listening to someone as vile as, Marilyn Manson.

_Both of them shrug at Marilyn Manson's name._

Mr. Sparrow: I can't believe he actually killed somebody.

Mrs. Sparrow: His Ex-wife's boyfriend he killed, did he? Dita Von Teese was her name wasn't it?

Mr. Sparrow: Black hair, amazing figure. What's a beauty like her doing with a train wreck like him.

_Mrs. Sparrow speaks seductively._

Mrs. Sparrow: The same thing I'm doing with you.

_They both laugh and Marilyn walks in. Mrs. and Mr. Sparrow's expressions turn solemn and understanding as soon as they see her. They speak to her comfortingly, but their words all sound so fake._

Mrs. Sparrow: Marilyn, honey, we want you to know, we understand what you are going through, and we used to support Marilyn Manson whole heatedly.

Mr. Sparrow: But now we're glad you decided to turn your back on him.

Marilyn: I haven't turned my back on him.

_Mrs. Sparrow is shocked._

Mrs. Sparrow: You haven't? Why not?

Marilyn: Because he never ever turned his back on us. I'm going to school now, bye.

_Marilyn leaves, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow stare at her, and then look back at each other, looking angry and upset. The scene darkens and ends. The lights brighten again and it's a classroom. Students are gathered, talking and laughing. Marilyn walks in and puts her bag on a table, sitting down. One of the students, Sally, walks to her and starts talking loudly and obnoxiously._

Sally: Did you hear the news about Marilyn Manson? I told you he's a weirdo.

_The rest of the students start laughing. Marilyn smiles awkwardly and sits down to start reading a book, trying to block them out. Sally returns to the rest and they start talking about Marilyn Manson._

Gabby: It's just the way he is. I was wondering when he would kill somebody. It's about time.

Alexandra: He's a poor thing though. Sick, twisted.

Victoria: You bet.

Sally: I wonder what he did with the body, I bet he ate it.

_The students laugh._

Beatrice: Maybe he fucked it.

Sally: Maybe he fucked it and then he ate it! Or ate it while fucking it. He's disgusting.

Alexandra: He's going to jail though.

Sally: I hope he gets the death penalty. I'd like to see a video of him in the electric chair.

_Sally starts making spastic jerking movements. The students start laughing. Marilyn slams her book down on the table, hard, to stop them from laughing. They just look at her. The teacher, Mrs. Way comes in at right at that moment and the students quickly get back to their place. She puts her books down on the table and turns to the students, her hands on her hips. The class is always monotonous but loud and vocal during her lessons and they treat her like a lost old lady._

Mrs. Way: Alright class, what were we supposed to do today?

Sally: We were supposed to skip lesson and have free time.

_Mrs. Way scowls at Sally._

Victoria: Shut up Sally. We were going to speak on a topic you chose for us.

Mrs. Way: Oh yes, yes I remember. I did choose a topic. _Turns around to the chalkboard and writes on it quickly, underlining whatever she has written with one line._ Does the influence of the media have a detrimental effect on the minds of children and teenagers. What do you all think?

All the students nod their heads. Marilyn doesn't do anything and stays still.

Mrs. Way: What do you think, Marilyn.

Marilyn: I think, the media does not have a detrimental effect on anyone.

Mrs. Way: Really? Why?

Marilyn: Because the media just shows itself. We're the ones who decide how it's going to affect it.

Sally: She only says that because she listens to Marilyn Manson, and he just killed someone. _Puts emphasis on the words "Marilyn Manson"_

Marilyn: _Loses her temper and Growls at Sally _Shut up.

Sally: Well it's true-

Marilyn: _Yelling_ I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Mrs. Way: Marilyn, watch your tongue.

Marilyn: I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT YOU STUPID OLD LADY.

Sally: You're gay, and Marilyn Manson's disgusting. I don't see why you should get mad over this.

_The students start laughing. Marilyn gets up, very angry . She picks up a sharp pencil and storms to Sally, stabbing her in the chest. The rest of the students scream and run away from the both of them. Marilyn stabs Sally hard and as many times as she can and blood is spurting out everywhere. Marilyn screams at her in between stabs. Mrs. Way goes to a corner of the classroom and cowers for a while before rushing out the door._

Marilyn: DID HE? DID HE? HE'S NOT DISGUSTING, YOU ARE.

_The principal rushes in and grabs a struggling Marilyn, pulling her away from Sally's dead body. Two more teachers rush towards her and take the pencil out of her hand. The school nurse comes as well and she stabs a syringe into Marilyn, who faints on the floor soon after. The students, principal, nurse and teachers all stare down at her. The lights dim and the scene ends._


	3. Scene 3

_The scene opens. It's a jail cell. The whole cell is grey and there's a white bed in the corner. Marilyn is sitting down on it wearing prison clothes. There's a sound of doors banging shut and she jerks, frightened. The storyteller's voice come on. Marilyn ignores him again._

Storyteller: They put Marilyn in jail for killing the girl named Sally, and she's been sentenced to die by hanging exactly one year from now. Marilyn Manson got the death penalty for killing Dita Von Teese's boyfriend. Marilyn Manson's going to be hung in the prison today, at the guillotine. Marilyn Sparrow's going to die in the same guillotine next year.

_A bell chimes overhead. Marilyn goes stiff, staring at the floor in shock. Tears stream own her face as she realizes what has just happened, and she buries her face in her hands, crying._

Storyteller: There's the bell. Someone rings it every time someone gets hung at the guillotine. Marilyn knows who has gotten the death penalty today. But don't we all know who?

_There's a bang of a door opening and a Prison Warden comes in carrying a tray of food. He speaks harshly to her and like he is disgusted at her._

Prison Warden: Your dinner.

_The Prison Warden throws the tray in front of her and turns around to leave. Marilyn stops him. She speaks through her hands and the sound is muffled, as her face is still buried in her palms._

Marilyn: Can I have a pencil?

_The Prison Warden turns back and yells. Marilyn looks up at him, her face tear-stained._

Prison Warden: To what, stab me? Stop making stupid requests and eat your food.

_The Prison Warden leaves the room. The bang of the door shutting makes Marilyn jerk again and she looks down at the tray of food in front of her. She picks up the butter knife and uses it to slit her arm. She stands up and pushes the bed away from the wall, sitting down cross-legged in front of the wall behind it. She starts writing on the wall with her blood using her finger. The lights flicker on and off as days and nights pass._

Storyteller: Marilyn wrote a word a day for a year until it became a song for Marilyn Manson. It was the only thing she did for him, her idol. But it was sad, the day after the day she finished it, they brought her to the guillotine. The same guillotine Marilyn Manson died in.

_The lights fade out slowly, and the clinking of chains can be heard in the darkness. The lights come back on after a while and it is a slightly different dark grey room. There is no furniture except for a guillotine, and only one window with a little bit of light coming in. Marilyn is standing in front of the guillotine. A priest is there as well, along with a few Prison Wardens including the one who had yelled at her, and they are preparing the black sack to cover her face. Marilyn starts singing._

Marilyn: "Will you come back?  
Because without you, my world's not black."

_Marilyn keeps singing the same lines over and over again. A white figure walks up in front of her. It's Marilyn Manson's ghost. He sings another verse over and over again in symphony with her, in his usual low voice._

Marilyn Manson: "This is where it starts.  
This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon again.

This is where it starts.  
This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon again."

_Both Marilyn Manson's low voice and Marilyn Sparrow's high voice joins to become one piece of music. They continue singing, even when the Prison Warden puts a black sack over Marilyn Sparrow's head. Marilyn Manson stops singing. He picks her hand up and says one final verse to her._

Marilyn Manson: I know it's the last day on earth.

_Marilyn Manson puts her hand down gently, turns around, and walks off the stage. The priest says saying a prayer and the Prison Warden pulls the lever. Marilyn falls through the trapdoor. Her singing stops. She struggles, and then goes still, dead. The priest bows his head. The storyteller's voice comes on again._

Storyteller: And that's the story of Marilyn Sparrow, who's last wish, to see her idol Marilyn Manson, came true right before she died. The end.


End file.
